


Moustache

by GoalPostHead



Series: Fandot Creativity Night 14/02/15 [2]
Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fandot Creativity night. Chris grows a moustache</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 15 minutes so very unedited. enjoy!

"What is that furry worm on your top lip?" Asked Alison angrily "moustache" they both said "Said it at the same time" they both cried out "Same time again" They laughed together before Alison remembered she was annoyed "Are you going to shave it off?" She warned him "I just thought I'd try it out" He said shyly "Shave it" She told him sternly Chris nodded shyly and headded to the bathroom to shave his moustache


End file.
